Don't mess with bunnies (oneshot)
by vala411
Summary: A little oneshot for Easter. I hope you all enjoy XD


**Don't mess with bunnies**

 **AN: Inspired by the song** _ **Lipstick on your collar by Connie Francis**_

It was a beautiful morning and Astrid got out of bed and stretched. Hew blue and yellow parakeet watched her curiously while fluttering about the cage. "Morning, morning" The parakeet spoke now hanging upside down.

"Good morning Stormfly" Astrid greeted as she opened the cage. The parakeet immediately flew to her shoulder and began preening strands of her hair. Astrid laughed and poured some birdseed and freshened the water.

Astrid went to bathe and get ready for the day as Stormfly happily started gobbling up the her food. She heard her phone ring as she was in the shower and Stormfly soon flew in, landing on the shower knob while whistling and bobbing her head "Idiot calling, Idiot calling."

Astrid rolled her eyes. Stormfly had taken up the habit of calling her boyfriend Eret Idiot. The ringing of her phone soon stopped and Astrid finished her bath with Stormfly sitting on the sink bobbing her head to Astrid's humming.

She called Eret back when she got out of the bath and dressed.

"Hello babe, Happy Easter" Eret greeted.

"Morning Eret, Happy Easter to you as well." Astrid spoke.

"I was wondering, what are you doing today?" He asked her. "I thought that we could hang out."

"I'm taking my little sisters to the annual Easter egg hunt in the park." Astrid told him. "You could join us if you want."

"Sure thing babe." Eret said from the other end of the line. "I'll come and to your place in a bit."

Astrid ended the call before she walked downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning!" Astrid greeted as she saw her little sisters already sitting at the table. "Happy Easter" She said as the twin girls looked at her expectantly. Her parents laughed. "They have been bouncing in their seats all morning." Her mother mentioned.

"Yeay big sis is awake! Can we go now?" Both girls said in sync.

"Alexa, Alexi, breakfast first" Their father said as the girls pouted at him.

"Then we can go?" Alexa asked sweetly.

"Then we can go." Astrid told them eliciting whoops of glee from the girls. "Eret will be joining us as well." She then said and the girls looked at their big sister funny.

"Why is the idiot coming?" Alexi now asked as Astrid facepalmed. The twins had also taken to calling Eret that when they heard Stormfly say it for the first time.

"Eret just wants to spend some time with me." Astrid stated. "And don't call him an idiot."

"Sure whatever sis" Alexi now said while Alexa rolled her eyes.

There was a knock on the door not long after breakfast. Astrid opened the door and saw Eret smiling widely on the other side. "Hello again babe" Eret said as he gave her a peck on the cheek. "You ready to go?"

"Sure" Astrid said as she called her sisters. The two girls came rushing to the door with baskets in their hand.

"Let's go hunting!" Alexa shouted gleefully as each girl took one of Astrid's hands to walk with. Astrid didn't notice when the girls turned back to Eret and stuck out their tongues.

Eret grumbled and shot the girls an annoyed look when he walked next to Astrid. They were heading towards the park nearby where the egg hunt was going to take place.

The park was beautifully decorated. Balloons of every color hung from the stands where snacks were being sold or games had been set up. Children screamed as they ran about.

"Big sis hurry" One of the girls shouted. "The hunt is going to begin!"

Astrid nodded as they walked towards two costumed characters. One was a bunny dressed in a pink vest with a bowtie and he was holding a banner up along with another character which was a pink chicken who held a multi colored egg.

"Haha" Eret laughed upon seeing the two. "Who would be crazy enough to wear that?" He asked.

"Don't be such a prune." Astrid admonished. "The kids love it." She said gesturing to the kids congregated around the two characters. "I think it's sweet that they do this for the kids."

"Pfft, whatever babe." Eret told her dismissively. "I however wouldn't be caught dead in such an outfit."

"You don't have to be like that." Astrid told him as she watched her sisters from the corner of her eye. "Wouldn't you do it to make children happy?"

"Astrid, babe, I already told you. I don't really like children all that much. They just scream and throw tantrums." Eret muttered as Astrid frowned.

"Then why did you come with me today?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "You knew we would be surrounded by children all day."

"Well I wanted to spend some time with you. We could maybe sneak off to a secluded part?" Eret asked suggestively.

"Sorry Eret, but I'm staying to watch my little sisters today." Astrid told him with finality. "I promised my parents that I would look after them today."

"Fine babe" Eret muttered. "I'll just go and get us something to drink." He told her before heading to one of the stands.

Astrid sighed and then sat on a bench in the shade as she watched the children race about trying to find the hidden eggs. She raised a brow when she spotted the Thornston twins. They were weird but even she raised a brow when she saw Tuffnut jump the purple chicken and embrace him, while Ruffnut tried to pry her brother away.

"But sis!" She could hear Tuffnut wail. "It's a pink chicken!"

Astrid wondered how that was a good excuse for jumping the poor, and probably traumatized, character.

It had already been a while and both Alexa and Alexi were beaming as they had collected several eggs in their baskets. Astrid wondered where Eret was. The line for the concessions stand couldn't be that long. It was probably ten minutes later that Eret showed up with two smoothies. He handed one to Astrid and that was when she noticed it. Her eyes narrowed and she send a glare at Eret.

"Tell me Eret, how does one go from getting drinks to having lipstick on their collar?" She asked in an icy voice.

Eret blanched as he looked at his shirt collar. "It's…. Eh…. yours." Eret feebly tried to explain. "I didn't notice that is was there when I wore it today."

Astrid cocked her head to the side as she still gave Eret the icy stare. "The lipstick is read. I don't own any red lipstick." She reasoned and she could hear Eret gulp.

"Well… eh…. You see." Eret tried to say again but he was interrupted by another girl who approached them and clutched his arm.

"Hiya babe" She said. "How long are you gonna be talking to your little sister?" She asked as she planted a kiss on his cheek causing Eret to stiffen and sweat bullets. "Let's go have some more fun."

"Little sister?" Astrid asked in a voice so cold that it would make the devil shiver in fear and hide under a rock.

"Eh…." was all Eret could say as Astrid kicked him in the balls. "OOF"

"Congratulations, you're single again." She told Eret who had grabbed his crotch in pain. "I can't believe I gave you a year! How dare you cheat on me!"

"What?" The woman who had clutched Eret's bicep now asked. "What do you mean a year?!" She shrieked and then turned an angry glare towards Eret before slapping him. "You told me you were single!" The woman walked away in the other direction, while Astrid walked to another bench, leaving Eret alone in the crowd.

Astrid flopped on the bench and let out a huge sigh. She couldn't believe her now ex-boyfriend's actions. 'Was she not good enough?' She mentally asked herself and laid her hands on her face letting out a sob.

A shadow suddenly stood over Astrid and she looked up to see the person in the rabbit costume holding out a handkerchief for her. "Eh thank you." Astrid said as the character bobbed its head. Astrid took the handkerchief and dried her eyes. The bunny then tried to cheer her up with some charades by giving her the biggest balloon he was holding. Astrid couldn't help but laugh at the antics of the bunny as it took a bow while she clapped.

The bunny then began to mime something and Astrid quirked an eyebrow. 'Did that bunny just tell her to go to the dunk tank for a present?' She asked herself as the bunny gave her a salute before getting tackled by children once more.

Astrid got curious and she gathered her sisters before they made their way to the dunk tank where a crowd was gathering.

"Happy Easter everybody!" The MC, who Astrid recognized as Fishlegs the school's morning radio host, greeted the public. "We have a special for you today! Presently our Easter chicken and bunny are finding a volunteer for our dunk tank." Fishlegs stated as the crowd clapped. "And here they come now!" Fishlegs said and Astrid's eyebrows shot up when Eret was dragged to the stage by the bunny and chicken. Astrid's sisters laughed loudly at the scene.

"Right this way sir" Fishlegs sniggered as the crowd began to cheer. Eret couldn't refuse as so many would boo him then. He reluctantly took a seat on the dunk tank.

"Now we have some fabulous prizes to give a way today for anyone who can dunk this fellow." Fishlegs said. "Why don't we let our Easter bunny pick the first contestant?" Fishlegs asked as the crowd cheered.

The bunny made show of looking through the crowd and jumped in the air when he spotted Astrid. Fishlegs laughed as he then said "Looks like we have a contestant!"

The bunny grabbed a ball and then hopped off the stage dancing to Astrid as the kids sniggered at his antics. The bunny stopped before Astrid and held the ball out for her.

Both Alexa and Alexi were giggling and urging Astrid to give it a go. Astrid smiled and took the ball and walked up to the throwing line for the dunk tank. Eret blanched when he saw Astrid and the wicked smirk on her lips.

Astrid took a throwing stance and then let the ball sail forward. The ball hit its target right in the red center and Eret screamed as the seat under him vanished, sending him plummeting in the tank.

"Wooohooo" Fishlegs said as the audience cheered. "Give it up for our first contestant! What an arm!"

It was then that the bunny presented Astrid with her prize. It was a giant stuffed plush carrot with a silly face on it. Astrid couldn't help but laugh as her sisters squealed over the soft carrot.

The crowd then gathered in a line as they each wanted a go at the dunk tank. Astrid and her sister waved at the bunny before they went to check out the other stands.

It was getting late and the festivities were dwindling down. Astrid was about to walk back home with her little sisters when they stopped her. "Sis look it's the bunny!" Alexa exclaimed pointing to the bunny and chicken who were about to change.

"Why don't you go say hi?" Alexi added as they gave her curious looks.

"You guys aren't going to let this go are you?" She asked in exasperation as the twin girls nodded. The girls were watching eagerly as Astrid talked to the bunny and they saw how surprised she was when the bunny lifted off the head to properly speak to her.

"See Alexa, I told you it was Hiccup." Alexi stated proudly.

Alexi giggled. The twins both liked their neighbour Hiccup because he always treats them to ice cream cones.

They laughed as they saw Astrid watch openmouthed as Snotlout took off the chicken suit before leaving Hiccup to continue his chat with Astrid.

When Astrid returned to her sisters, who had been watching the pair, she was sporting a large grin.

"So you got a date?" Alexi asked without missing a beat as Astrid rolled her eyes but nodded.

They walked home and once the twins were inside they rushed through the house yelling "Mom, dad! The idiot knows not to mess with bunnies and Astrid's got a date with a hottie!"

Astrid turned beet red at the frankness of her sisters before running after them while shouting "YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!"

 **-The End-**


End file.
